Gaz's Crush.. Sequel to Ms. Bitter's New Love
by Aleiav aka Lola
Summary: PG-13- For violence or if you're a Dib fanatic. This story answers my call! Now that Dib has re appeared and Gaz and Zim are very unhappy because of it, how will these two dinamic duos deafeat the baines of their existance?


Gaz's Crush  
  
Note: I don't own Invader Zim, yada yada  
  
*********************Summarey Plz Read****************************  
  
Everyday I bekoned, When wil Gaz and Zim join forces to deafeat Dib?! Now the time has come.   
This is not a sequel or prequel of Gaz's Journal! This is after Dib appears..  
**********NOTE*************  
If you are a Dib fan now is the time to leave, no flames if you are, I warned you!  
  
Gaz's Crush  
  
Setting: Playground. Zim and Dib are locked in a grusome insulting battle.  
  
Zim: Huminoid Scum Pus Bucket!  
Dib: Alien Pizza Jabberwocky  
Gaz: Watch it Dib. Don't unleash my fury.  
Dib: Gaz, I'm sick of it. Everyday it's the same with you (says in mimic tone)   
"Don't unleash my fury, Don't unleash my fury" Will you shut up!!  
Gaz: That's it!  
Zim: WAIT!  
Gaz: What!  
Zim: It appears earthling, that you dislike this annoying Dib Thingy!  
Gaz: Well.. Duh  
Zim: Well it also appears earthling that I dislike this earth thingy too!  
Gaz: Once again.. Duh  
Zim: Thus we should combine forces and eliminate Dib once and for all! Remeber I gave you joy   
I dissapeared him!  
-Dib's eyes grow wide while Gaz appears to be thinking.  
Gaz: Let's go...  
  
- Gaz and Zim attack Dib and start punching and kicking. Ms. Bitters slithers over   
and pulls them apart.  
  
Bitters: That's ENOUGH! Gaz, Zim, Dib, Iggins Detention!  
Iggins: Why me!  
Bitters: Because!  
  
-Gaz, Zim, Dib, and Iggins are sitting in D-Hall  
  
Zim: This is all your fault humanoid!  
Dib: One day Zim, one day  
Gaz: Shut up Dib! I'm trying to concentrate!  
-Gaz is playing Game Slave 2. Dib thinks.  
Dib: Annoying Gaz,Annoying Gaz, Annoying Gaz, Annoying Gaz, Annoying Gaz-  
Gaz: Grrrrrr! Stop Dib!   
Dib: Annoying Gaz,Annoying Gaz, Annoying Gaz, Annoying Gaz, Annoying Gaz-  
Zim: Stop bugging Gaz Earthaniod!  
Gaz: Thanks Zim  
-Gaz blushes  
Zim: Your welcome Earth- I mean Gaz  
- Gaz blushes and so does Zim  
Dib: Oh no! It can't be! Oh no!  
Zim: Shut up! She's trying to concentrate!  
-Gaz's face is now cherry red.  
Gaz: (thinks) Ahh, Zim stood up for me.. No one has ever done that!  
Behold my new 4 loves: Zim, Game Slave, Game Slave 2, and Pizza!  
Zim:(thinks) I feel an umbearible force pulling over me, as if I want to be with this Gaz   
for a very long time, Maybe when I destroy earth I'll take her back to my Irkin PLanet.   
The Tallest will be oh so pleased. But yet, I feel this force as a sickness.   
I have to go to the nurse.  
-Zim raises his hand  
Bitters: Yes Zim  
Zim: Can I go to the nurse?  
Bitters: Yes, here is the hall pass  
Zim: Bye Gaz  
Gaz: BYe Zim..  
-Zim goes down a long hall to the nurses office. Walks in.  
Nurse: Well, well, well! What's wrong Zim?  
Zim: Ahh, healer of humanoids, I like this one girl im my class. I feel as if I wish to be  
around her for a very long time, parhaps forever. My abdomen is aching and my hands are   
secreating this smelly water. What is this sickness I am suffering from?  
Nurse: You have a very normal case of puppy love.  
Zim: What is this puppy love.  
Nurse: You love that girl in your class. Tell her. Ask her out on a date.  
-Zim records the nurse's answer and stops the tape.  
Zim: Ok thanks human healer.  
-Zim exits the room and pulls out a mini computer and sends the nurse's response into the   
computer.  
Zim: Computer, how do I ask Gaz out on a date? And what is this date?  
Computer: A date is when 2 people get together to participate in an activity, Such as a movie,  
dinner, ect. To ask Gaz out on a date simply choose an activity and ask her to join you. Here are   
a list of activities going on in this human civilazation this week...  
Zim: Aha! A Game Slave Showodowm! Gaz loves Game Slave! Perfect! Thank you computer.  
-Zim traves back to D-Hall and sit's down. One our passes by as Gaz and Zim stare at each other  
finnaly the bell rings and Zim motions Gaz to wait for him.  
Zim: Can I walk you home?  
Gaz: Sure  
Dib: Yuck  
Iggins: Young lovers  
Dib: Walk with me Iggins  
Iggins: Sure  
-Zim and Gaz are walking.  
Zim: Say Gaz, this Saturday is the Game Slave Showdown. Are you going?  
Gaz: A Game Slave showdown?! I didn't know!  
Zim: Well I am going. Do you want to go with me?  
-Gaz thinks  
Gaz: Sure Zim.  
Zim: Pick you up at eight?  
Gaz: Great!  
  
The End...  
  
***********Note************  
I have nothing to do with Gaz's Journal. I personally think it is very shameful and a stupid  
idea.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
